1. Field of the Utility Model
This utility model relates to a warp-knit tape used together with buckles, and more particularly to a warp-knit tape having two sides that can be laterally bent to a certain degree without deformation.
2. Related Art
When making clothes, buttons and button-holes are usually made to engage the left and right sides of a garment. In recent years, due to the popularization of the casual style, plastic male and female buckles which are easy to buckle and unbuckle are more widely used. Therefore, the male and female buckles have been commonly used to replace the conventional buttons.
In the prior art, the male and female buckles are welded on a strap by using ultrasonic waves to form a buckling strap, and then the buckling strap is sewn on the garment at a position to be engaged, so that the garment can be buckled or unbuckled through the male and female buckles.
As an ordinary strap cannot be laterally bent, when such buckling straps are sewn at positions where lateral bending is needed, for example, at positions corresponding to the groins or armpits of the human body, the buckling straps may have wrinkles, thus affecting the appearance and comfort of the garment.
In related technical fields, though some laterally bendable warp-knit tapes have already been developed, those tapes are all designed for zippers, for example, “Warp-knit Tape for Zipper” disclosed in ROC Patent Publication No. 312918 and “Laterally Bendable Warp-knit Tape for Zipper” disclosed in PRC Patent Publication No. 2591060. In these patents, though the braided wires of the warp-knit tapes are different in structure, a sewing region having a higher strength but lacking in flexibility is disposed on one side of the warp-knit tape for sewing the zipper, and its opposite side is a portion capable of being longitudinally stretched. Such a design is not suitable for the configuration of the male and female buckles, and the structure of the braided wires that can merely be unilaterally bent cannot meet the requirements for free bending in two directions. Therefore, the above designs fail to solve the problem in the prior art that the buckling strap provided with the male and female buckles may have wrinkles.
Further, though the warp-knit tapes disclosed in the aforementioned two patent publications can be bent laterally, the structure of the braided wires at the portion that can be longitudinally stretched opposite to the sewing region is very thin and may easily become uneven on the edge of the cloth when bent. If such a warp-knit tape is used to make the inner liner of a garment, the appearance of the garment may not be affected. However, if such a warp-knit tape is used to make the outer layer of a garment, the appearance of the garment will be seriously affected.
In addition, as the soft and fit casual garments are welcome by the consumers, it is in urgent need of solutions to design a warp-knit tape applicable to the buckles and capable of being bent at will in accordance with the human engineering.